


Not At All

by Creona



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creona/pseuds/Creona
Summary: "Netto-kun, you don't know for sure, you really shouldn't.""What? You too, Rockman? C'mon, I know I'm an Alpha, I can feel it!"Rockman doesn't have the heart to refute him. Of course, Netto has been inspired in his thinking. Alphas are super cool and strong after all! And when he's cooler, taller, and stronger- he'd be even better at saving people. He'd be the best Net Savior!





	1. DATA 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I haven't posted or written a fic in like 5+ years and this is the shit I bring to the table my first day back.I'm damn rachet as heck.

With Netto's exuberant personality, everyone was sure he would present as an Alpha. Netto himself was so sure of it, he already started filling out Alpha on his paperwork- which his teachers thoroughly scolded him for. But really, it's totally gonna happen so why are they nagging him for it anyway, it's no big deal!

"Netto-kun, you don't know for sure, you really shouldn't."

"What? You too, Rockman? C'mon, I know I'm an Alpha, I can feel it!"

Rockman doesn't have the heart to refute him. Of course, Netto has been inspired in his thinking. Alphas are super cool and strong after all! And when he's cooler, taller, and stronger, he'd be even better at saving people. He'd be the best Net Savior!

Haruka giggles a little to herself, listening to Netto's conversations with his Navi. Netto is at the age where many of his peers are starting to present their secondary genders so it's only natural he's so enamored with the idea. Haruka and Yuichirou themselves are both Betas so she's not so sure what Netto might be. After all, Alpha and Omega genes are recessive, making their appearance more rare compared the Beta genes. Haruka sighs to herself. No matter what her little boy turns out to be, she hopes he will be happy.

-

Netto dunks his head straight into a sink full of cold water. He lifts himself back up slowly, blearily watching droplets fall back into the clear pool. He dizzily stares at this reflection in the mirror.

 _It's gotta be a cold._ He knows it is. His head feels fuzzy, his mouth feels dry, and his face and body feel so hot and sticky and terribly, terribly unpleasant.

He hears his mom call for him and hurriedly dunks his head one more time for good measure before quickly drying himself off on his towel and running down the stairs. He swoops into the dining room table, gulping down the orange juice his mother had set out for him along with his breakfast.

"Mama! Can I have another cup?"

Haruka laughs, "It's rare I ever see you more thirsty than hungry."

Netto chugs the second cup he's given. He really can't taste much, his tongue doesn't seem to be wanting to work properly but it doesn't matter to him. He'll just load up on as much Vitamin C as he can and he'll be better in no time! Netto inhales his breakfast like a starved prisoner before rushing for his backpack and slipping on his skates.

"See ya, Mama!"

"Have a good day at school!"

He takes a different path to school today, one that goes down more hills than his usual route. The gentle wind blowing against him was almost a relief to his feverish skin.

Netto really hopes this cold is a passing thing because he promised Enzan to battle him at the arcade after school and that's an event he definitely wasn't gonna cancel, cold or not.

-

Mid way through lunch, he gets a call from Meijin.

"Netto, there's a huge virus invasion at the City Greenhouses! We need you there now!"

And if that means skipping the latter half of school, Netto was totally down for it. He wasn't doing terribly well concentrating anyway, his mind zoning out between static fuzziness and the actual subjects he's being taught. He briskly leaves the cafeteria, ignoring his teacher's questions.

"Sorry Mariko-sensei, something important came up, I'll be back!"

He gets to the City Greenhouses before Enzan- which counts as win already.

"Rockman.EXE! Transmission!"

He plugs Rockman in the nearest terminal he can find. "Rockman, what's going on in there?"

"There's a bunch viruses that keep entering from a security breach but I think we can stop them from coming in if we reactivate the firewall that got shut down!"

He begins running down the long greenhouses, filled with fruit trees ready for harvest and small irrigation streams, heading for the door that says 'Staff Only'. "Rockman, I'll find the main control room and meet you there!"

"Got it!"

He's uncomfortable and hot and definitely not seeing very straight anymore but this is his job and he wasn't about to pass out from a little cold. After finding an empty locker room and a storage closet, he finally stumbles into the control room.

 _Alright!_ He's got this one in the bag! He was just about to plug-in and reconnect with Rockman before a huge bang behind him makes him jump. A security bot slowly rolls in, eyes flashing red and beeping angrily. Netto flashes his Net Savior badge to make the robot stop but to no avail, as the security bot attempts to smack him with one of its four arms. Netto runs out the door in the nick of time before the bot attacks again.

_Shit, I'm gonna need to lose him if I want to do anything!_

He was about the turn the corner into another greenhouse before a hand reaches out and grabs his arm, pulling him into a small metal locker lined up by the gardening supplies.

"En-" He doesn't get much out before Enzan covers his mouth, shushing him.

"Be quiet or it will find us."

Inside the small locker, they are standing precariously close to each other, their chests touching and Enzan's arms braced against the wall around Netto'd head.

Netto sucks in a short breath, noticing how something smells really good. Was it the all foliage? No, this scent wasn't any sort of plant he could think of. It was kinda tangy but musky at the same time. He really didn't know how to describe- it just smelled really, really good. Not only did it smell so very appealing, but it felt calming. He can feel the mind fog he was experiencing seemed to be abating just a bit.

Enzan scrunches his brows worriedly when his notices Netto's blank look and ragged breathing.

He leans in closer, whispering, "Are you okay, Netto?"

Netto finds his mind reeling, pushing as far away as the steel wall of locker could allow him.

_Oh my god, it's Enzan._

The really nice scent he keeps smelling was coming from _Enzan_. He feels the droplets of sweat collecting at his temples slowly slide down the side of his face as he tried to stop breathing altogether.

_Why do I smell Enzan? Why does he smell so good? What?_

He doesn't really have much more time to think on it as his knees buckle, his consciousness fading.

"Netto!"

Enzan grabs Netto's waist as he falls, propping the unconscious boy against himself. He could feel through his clothes how warm Netto was. Was Netto sick? Enzan scowls at that thought. Netto really shouldn't be doing Net Savior duties while sick, he knows better than that. Netto's hair was matted with sweat and he was taking very slow, labored breaths.

A small whiff is all it takes for him to realize what was going on.

Netto is in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna name this fic "Knot At All" but I had feeling everyone could come for my life if I did pull that kind joke so I didn't.


	2. DATA 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked is an understatement for what Rockman looks like- mouth opening and closing, eyes wide but barely focused. He finally stutters out a small sound, gasping, "Netto is an Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so writing this story has been so smooth, like TOO SMOOTH. I fear something bad like is probs gonna hit me soon.

Enzan has been a part of the Alpha world for a little over a year, and frankly, he's already sick of it.

He watches billionaire Alphas try to intimidate everyone they see with their overbearing scents and it's almost embarrassing at this point. It's as if they don't have half a brain cell enough to think of a legitimate financial tactic to actually one-up their opponents. Instead, they throw their scents around at every gala they attend like pre-neutered dogs.

As an Alpha, he prefers keeping his scent to minimum, taking scent dampeners every morning and remaining in control of his emotions at all times. Blues chides him about it every now and again, reminding him that scent dampener pills aren't exactly meant for everyday consumption.

"I suggest the use of scent neutralizer sprays every other week would be a healthier option."

Enzan sighs, "They're a pain to reapply and I do not have time for that, Blues."

Perhaps he should have considered Blues' opinions more seriously. Well, this situation was already too far gone for those regrets.

"Netto! Netto!!", he hisses, as quietly as he could. The rampaging security bot was still looking for them and he wasn't about to alert it of their presence, especially not now. Netto is warm in his arms, skin damp with sweat and brows furrowed as if he was in pain.

Had he _not taken_ those scent dampeners, he would have noticed Netto's change in scent much earlier before running into him. The pills weaken his pheromone productions by way of controlling his hormones, but in return, they also dull his sense of smell.

 _Fuck._ This mission has just gotten much more complicated.

He needs to stop the robot if anything is to be done. He peers through the slits of the locker, spying the manic bot racing down past a row of tomato plants in the neighboring greenhouse.

Throwing open the door, he settles Netto down to the floor of the little locker before rolling under the tables of plant pots across the way. He knows the robot has heard him as noisy machinery begin rolling in his direction. He braces himself, grabbing a nearby shovel. He thrusts the shovel out just as the bot was about to roll past him. The shovel catches in the wheel of the machine, causing the whole steely armed robot to jerkily halt before pitching forward on its axel and painfully hitting the floor with a metallic thud. It sparks erratically before letting out a final distorted beep.

Enzan kneels down next to Netto, bringing his arms to either side of his neck and grabbing his thighs, hefting Netto onto his back in one smooth motion.

"En...zan."

"Netto, stay with me. We need to get to the control room and then get you home." He begins briskly walking back to main control room where he had sent Blues to back up Rockman.

"It's so hot...and...itchy," Netto groans.

 _I know_. Enzan can't quite imagine what Netto is going through but he can certainly smell it. The enticing sweetness pouring off of Netto was pushing this thought process to places they really shouldn't be right now. He shivers slightly at Netto's hot breath on his neck but he pulls his focus back to finding his way through the greenery.

As he enters the control room, he carefully sets Netto down in a nearby chair. He gets to the computers and immediately begins restarting the firewall. He watches Blues and Rockman parry a swipe of a hammer from a huge virus.

"Enzan-sama!"

He slots in the Step Sword chip quickly and allows Blues to effectively cut off the virus' arm.

"Where's Netto-kun?!" Rockman exclaims, clearing out the remaining viruses left in the system as the firewall starts back up, patching up the security rip.

"He's with me," Enzan responds, "but we need to finish this quickly and get him home."

Rockman begins to shout something before a virus jumps at him, but he dispatches it quickly with a well aimed shot. He turns back to Enzan, "What's wrong with Netto-kun? What happened?"

He triple slots in Fire Sword, Aqua Blade, and Bamboo Sword for Blues, creating the Elemental Sword program advance that completely obliterates whatever was left of the virus boss that was attacking the Greenhouse's system. Rockman wasn't quite paying attention that, as he stares back at Enzan, waiting for an answer.

"He's... ," Enzan sighs, "his presentation.... heat is starting."

Shocked is an understatement for what Rockman looks like- mouth opening and closing, eyes wide but barely focused. He finally stutters out a small sound, gasping, "Netto is an Omega."

-

Heat is the most uncomfortable, stickiest, _most ungodly thing_ he has ever had to go through.

At some point, around the second day of it, he had to force Rockman to leave. Netto just could not tune out Rockman's worried murmurings from the PET over his every moan and gasp- and trying to satisfy yourself with your Navi watching isn't exactly appropriate.

And it lasted so long! Four days he was stuck in his room, trapped to his bed, hardly sleeping, barely eating, and feeling so _unfulfilled_.

Netto stares out the window as he wakes from a fitful nap. He slowly gets up, groggily entering the bathroom and turning on the shower to full blast. He just needs all this residual heat clinging to him to be scrubbed off and he can finally, finally feel like himself again.

-

Blues stares at Rockman broodily sitting in the corner of his home network. Blues approaches him but doesn't say anything. Rockman turns his head around slightly, eyeing him defensively.

"Netto-kun kicked me out."

Well, that made sense. "He probably wants to spend his heat in private, especially since it is his first," Blues offers, the closest to comforting he can really think of.

Rockman throws his arms up, "I know! But who's going to take care of him? Like, what if he needed water badly, I could go downstairs and grab Mama for him but Netto-kun is so stubborn! He's all like, 'I don't want anyone in! Rockman, you too!' I just want to be there for him!" He huffs angrily, folding his arms back to his chest, and goes back to glaring at the corner of the homepage.

"He may not need you during his heat, but he will most definitely need you after it, Rockman."

Blues receives a dubious look from Rockman. "You think so?"

He carefully sits down next to Rockman, "Enzan-sama reacted a bit similarly during his first rut. I think it's human instinct to not want to show your most vulnerable side. Enzan-sama was very reproached about his behavior afterwards."

Rockman puts his knees up to chest. "Yeah..."

"I believe Netto will be the same."

"I mean, I just want to help him out. I know this isn't what he wanted at all, but I can't change anything for him and I'm not sure how to comfort him about it," Rockman stops to release a small sigh. "I don't know, I just feel a little lost on what to do when I see Netto-kun again."

Blues tilts his head in question, "Not what he wanted?"

"Netto-kun was really hoping to present as an Alpha."

Blues nods understandingly. "What has happened, has happened. Netto is not the type of person to see the worst of a situation. I think you know that best."

Rockman smiles warmly, "Thank you Blues."


	3. DATA 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter I write, it gets so much longer. I'm just shook at myself for giving myself so much damn work. Also, schematics-wise; this story is set a year or two after Beast+ so Netto is 14 and Enzan is 15/16. Also, there's no smut, I'm bad at it.

Netto hadn't expected the first person to approach him about his presentation to be Meijin-san. Really, he was more or less expecting his mother to sit him down and give a long, emotional talk. Or for his father to subtly corner him during down time in the SciLabs and start an awkward ramble about the human body and all that.

Expecting those parental moves to approach him, he'd been wary about spending more than ten minutes alone with either of his parents. He'd come up with any excuse to run out and about, going to Meiru's for homework help or sneaking into other lab rooms when his dad wasn't looking.

It was during one of his sneaking-off routines that he ended up in Meijin's office. He had quietly let himself in, telling the scientist he came to admire Meijin's collection of model toys again. Meijin had waved a hand and continued typing at whatever scientific mechanism he was programing. Netto was inspecting all the model cars on one of the shelves, wondering how Meijin kept all of them so dust-free; he must have to clean them _everyday_.

"How are you feeling after your Omega presentation, Netto-kun?" Meijin asks, not turning from the code he was typing into the open program on his screen.

Surprised at the sudden question, Netto stutters a little, coughing into his hand, "Um... it's fine. Y'know...."

"Just fine, hmm?"

Netto winces a little at the tone, feeling just a bit defensive. "Yeah? Everyone presents at some point, it's not a big deal."

Meijin turns this time, "Netto-kun, what do you really feel? Because it's clearly not happy."

"I'm not-" Netto starts, before his defensiveness wilts and he stops. He wasn't gonna take his frustrations out on Meijin, that wouldn't be right. He fixes his focus at the floor, feeling his hands grip tightly into the hem of his shorts.

"You wanted to be an Alpha." It wasn't really a question- but a statement, as Meijin stares at him. He nods slightly, not daring to look up. He feels frustrated tears tickle his eye lashes and he definitely did not want Meijin to see them.

Meijin rolls his chair over closer to Netto. "We all want to be an Alpha," he continues, "The world we live in has built that mentality into us. That Alphas are the superior ones, that they're stronger, that they're better. None of that's true you know."

"I know," Netto replies sullenly. He does. Papa tells him that all the time, that the secondary genders don't determine much more than fertility levels and muscle mass.

Meijin sighs, crossing his arms. "What? You think you'll all the sudden suck at battling and being a Net Savior 'cuz you are an Omega?" Netto takes a small inhale, blinking. It's like Meijin was reading his mind or something, because he kinda did. Omegas held the smallest percentage population-wise compared to the other secondary genders. No one's going to take him seriously now, they're gonna coo at him about how he'll need take better care of his body or behave better or be more docile- and he just really doesn't want _any_ of that.

"Everyone's gonna want to me to act like an Omega. I don't want that," he whispers. This whole presentation has felt like a dead end to him.

"Since when does Hikari Netto let random people tell him what to do?"

Netto stares back at Meijin as he waits for a response. He opens his mouth, closes it, and then blinks.

He watches Meijin softly laugh at his reaction, "Am I right, Netto-kun?"

Because Meijin is. He's never just let people tell him what to do, why does he feel like he has to _now_? The mentality that's been worked into his mind, the preconceptions he's had about being an Omega were all pushing him to think that way. _And he was about to just let them!_

He throws his arms around Meijin, causing the older man to yelp in surprise. "Thanks Meijin-san!!"

Meijin reaches down and musses his hair affectionately, "There's no need to thank me, and no need for formalities."

-

It has been about two weeks since he'd last seen Netto. Granted, the last time he _had_ seen him, the younger boy was barely conscious enough to acknowledge him. He's not sure what to say to him. Enzan feels his brows furrow and he reaches up to physically stop himself from scowling. He's worked so well with Netto so far and he really doesn't want.... _this_.... to make their relationship awkward.

When he gets to the front desk, he barely nods at the receptionist as she was more than familiar with his Net Savior status and lets him by without a sound.

Today was his monthly health check up with the SciLabs, a requirement for the Cross Fusion Net Saviors to make sure the stress of combining with your Navi hadn't caused any unforeseen health issues. He knows Netto will be here today; as he was every other health check they've had. Enzan knows he shouldn't let Netto's new presentation affect him like this, but he can feel his equilibrium unsettled- knowing that Netto might be different now.

He reaches the Scanner Room during his musings and pauses briefly at the door handle before exhaling the breath he had been holding, turning it open.

"Ah! Enzan!" Netto has his bare back facing him, his hands reaching around futilely trying to tie the little strings at the base of his neck. "Can you help me with this?" he asks, turning his head slightly to nod at the string enclosures on the back of his hospital gown.

Enzan approaches, gently taking the strings and tying them into a loose bow. He looks down, unsure if he should tie the one at the base of the younger boy's spine but when Netto doesn't move away, he takes it as an affirmation. His fingers lightly skim the soft, warm skin of Netto's back when trying to string together the knot and he tries to not notice how the other shivers a little from his touch.

"Where's Dr. Hikari? He's usually here by now," Enzan comments, picking up his hospital gown from the chair beside the x-ray stations and moving towards the locker room door.

"Oh, Papa went to help Meijin-san with unloading some new tech equipment. He said he'd be back soon and to get ready."

"Is that so?"

He's in the changing room before he realizes he's been holding his breath again.

Blues' small hologram projection appears by his shoulder, and asks, "Should I wait in the scan computer Enzan-sama?"

He nods, "I'm sure Rockman is already there. I'll be out in a minute." Blues pixelates away to the SciLabs network, awaiting the scans the Navis were required to have as well.

Enzan promptly undresses, throwing his clothes in his locker, before noticing the familiar sweet scent clinging to the locker next to his and realizes that his body must have some sort of homing autopilot, because he had chosen the locker right next to Netto's. He sighs. It doesn't feel like Netto is treating him any differently but he just feels strangely hyperaware of Netto.

With his sterile teal hospital gown on, he steels himself, and leaves the locker room. He is greeted by a wave from Dr. Hikari by the computer monitors.

"Perfectly timed, Enzan-kun! We are just starting up. Please get in positions on the beds and we'll have this done in no time."

Enzan nods, feeling himself relax a little. This was routine. And he could do routine.

-

Netto watches as Enzan buckles up his customary green camo pants and begin reaching for his shirt in the locker. However, he stops, catching Netto's stare. He tilts his head questioningly, "What is it?"

Unwaveringly, Netto steps even closer, taking a small sniff of the air before stepping a half step back. "I just..." Netto mulls in head on how to ask his question without sounding totally offensive. "Your scent seems really faint unless I'm up close."

He's been trying to get used to unbelievably vast amount of scents out there in the world, now that his new Omega status seemed to how blessed his nose with the sensitivity of a blood hound. And, somehow, out of all scents, Papa's warm, woodsiness, Meijin's sharp, citrus scent- Enzan's seemed the hardest to pick up.

Enzan shrugs, going back to putting on his clothing. "I use scent dampeners. It makes it less noticeable, I guess."

"What? Why?" His confusion must not be what Enzan was expecting because he just sighs in return.

He slides his red jacket on before replying, "I'd just rather not be that Alpha trying to overpower everyone with their smell." The older boy says it in this tone, as if saying _'shouldn't it be obvious'_ , making Netto squint.

"I think," the younger Net Savior starts, "your scent is fine." He crosses his arms, feeling himself become a little defensive in Enzan's honor. "And you wouldn't be like that anyway, with or without scent dampeners. You're not like them, Enzan."

Netto gazes at him stubbornly as Enzan blinks up at him, a little taken aback. He lets out a small cough under his fist, standing up from the locker benches. "Your faith in me is touching," Enzan replies teasingly, smirking a little behind his hand.

"Hey, I mean it!" Netto calls back. Enzan waves one hand, back turned, ready to leave the locker. Netto scurries to pull his shoes on. "Enzan! Wait up! What about our match from last time?! Ah geez, Enzan, wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a character exploration piece and I'm just like, 'Get it together Jo, it's an omegaverse story, get to the plot."


	4. DATA 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FASTEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN Y'ALL I FEEL LIKE ITS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I GOT SOME GOOD STUFF COMING SOON SO WAIT FOR ME, OKAY?!

To say Netto hasn't been an influence on his Operator would be a lie. Blues knows this better than anyone. Especially in this very moment, watching Enzan going through his morning routine of checking his schedule, drinking his coffee, and _not_ taking his scent dampeners.

Blues chooses not to comment on this, instead taking the opportunity to announce that Rockman and Netto had sent him an email last night regarding a possible rematch for their missed battle two weeks prior.

"If he's looking forward to losing so much, tell him we can do it Friday," he comments, not looking away from the business emails he was reading on his PC.

"Enzan-sama,"Blues begins, "Your schedule is full on Friday."

Enzan sips his coffee, nonchalant, "Cancel the suppliers' meeting. It's redundant anyway, I already personally visited all the factories last week."

Blues immediately deletes that block off of the Friday schedule bar.

It was around the third meeting of the day, a shareholders' bi-weekly conference, that Blues notices a distinct difference in behavior. A gathering of any of shareholders usually ends up turning into a session of competitive interruption of everyone else's sentences. However, the meeting today seemed to going much more smoothly, with a lot less resistance to ideas proposed by Enzan than there usually was.

When it ends, Blues comments, finally unable to hold back his thoughts," It surprised me you didn't take your usual scent dampeners today, Enzan-sama."

Enzan glances in his direction briefly before responding, "It's not healthy taking them everyday. As I've been told."

And Blues has been telling him that. For months.

"Indeed," Blues says simply.

-

Rockman has never been more angry in his life.

The man has a hand gripping Netto's arm and a disgraceful look in his eyes and Rockman is so close to snapping and saying something very rude.

"You like the arcades, right? We could just hang out there a little. Just you and me."

Netto tries to pull away again but the older man's grip only tightens. "I really, really need to go," Netto bites out, glaring.

Rockman was just about to pixelate to Netto's side, having heard _enough_ of this jerk's attitude, ready to tell him off- but Netto slams his heel down on the grimy man's shoe and guns it down the street on his roller skates, sticking his tongue out at the man in one last hurrah.

Sighing, Rockman calms down his nerves and quietly listens to Netto rant about his encounter. This kind of event has been reoccurring, at least once a day, for Netto ever since his presentation. And he knows about the prejudice Omegas faced but having to experience for himself has been eyeopening, aggravating, and down right draining.

"Can you believe that asshole? I said 'no' like five times!" Netto huffs, turning down the main street towards the downtown area.

"Netto-kun, I wish I could help you more," Rockman mutters, materializing on Netto's shoulder. He really couldn't do much against these kinds of lechers, especially not in a PET. Netto pauses, slowing down to a cross walk with a couple other people waiting to cross.

"Rockman," Netto starts," I think that this is something I have to overcome. I'm gonna show them that, Omega or not, they can't make me do anything I don't want." He smiles as Rockman looks up at him. "So don't worry too much, as long as we're together, we'll be fine!"

"Netto-kun..." Rockman nods as his Operator happily crosses the street towards the library. He knew Netto was right, it's not quite something he can help Netto through but he will always be there to support him whenever he is needed.

Netto trots into the library, looking up and down at the huge floors filled with books. Gosh, he had no clue where to start with this book report. He decided that the first thing he should do is plant himself on a nice spot and then decide the next steps later. He'll be spending a good amount of time here anyway.

He chooses a computer monitor by the windows, plugging Rockman in while he tried to find the report criteria sheet he had stuffed in his book bag.

"Do you have a book in mind, Netto-kun?"

Netto scratches his head, "Well, not really? Maybe something in the action genre? A lot of books don't really keep my attention."

"I can go compile the most popular action books and bring you a list," Rockman suggests. Netto lights up at the idea, this was much better than going shelf by shelf without a clue.

"That'd be awesome, thanks Rockman!"

"Of course Netto-kun, I'll just be a minute," the Navi laughs, disappearing to the library data indexes.

Netto goes back to dumping out the contents of his bag to find the darn instruction sheet. He knew he put it in there before he left home, Rockman even reminded him while he was scrambling for his skates.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

He turns to look behind him at the voice and gasps when he sees who it is.

"Enzan?!" Netto gapes for a second before asking, "Why are you here?" Enzan shrugs before sliding the the paper in front of him. He mutters a small thanks to the other boy.

"I had to look something up for reference."

"Reference, huh..." _Probably some big company stuff._ Netto starts stuffing the books and miscellaneous items back into his book bag. He stops abruptly when he feels Enzan lean right over him, arms on either side of desk, barricading him.

"Wha-"

"Did someone touch you?"

He could feel Enzan's voice in his ear, low like a stormy rumble, and he had to stop himself from gasping aloud. He tried to not breathe through his nose, as the Alpha's scent was so concentrated in such closeness and he could feel himself swaying to it. Netto takes a nervous glance over his shoulder. Enzan peers down at him, brilliant blue eyes steely and adamant, demanding an answer.

"Uh...It was just- a guy earlier... umm," Netto stutters out, flustered.

"What did they do?" Enzan all but growled, a sound that made Netto feel strangely queasy in his stomach. When he feels his face heating up to an unfathomable degree, he shoots up out his seat, startling Enzan back.

"I gotta use the bathroom! Sorry!" He runs away, not looking back. He skids into the men's bathroom, heart racing, as he spies no one else in the stalls. Netto lets himself lean back against the cold stone walls. His knees buckle weakly and he slides to the floor, hands covering his red face. *Oh my god, why did I do that?!* he screams to himself, internally.

He will admit to himself that Enzan does smell nice- and _stronger_ then usual, much to Netto's confusion. _Maybe he stopped using his scent dampeners?_ Which would be better for Enzan anyway, they're not great for the body. If that's the case, the reason his body feels strange is because he isn't used to new output of Enzan's scent. Netto puts a hand to his chest, taking a couple deep breaths in and out. With that conclusion made, now he just needs to get used to Enzan. _And everything will be fine_ , he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels cliffhanger-ish, which I never do BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU.
> 
> Btw, feel free to hit me up on Instagram or Twitter, @jojoruanart for both of them!


End file.
